37th Airlift Squadron
, in 1984.]] The 37th Airlift Squadron (37 AS) is part of the 86th Airlift Wing at Ramstein Air Base, Germany. It operates C-130J Super Hercules aircraft providing theater airlfit. Mission Conduct airlift, airdrop and aeromedical evacuation operations . History Activated in June 1942 under First Air Force, being formed at Patterson Field, Ohio. Trained at various stationd in the southeast and Texas with C-47 Skytrain transports. Deployed to Egypt in November 1942 as part of President Roosevelt's decision to aid the Royal Air Force Western Desert Air Force, assigned to the newly-established Ninth Air Force, headquartered in Cairo. Transported supplies and evacuated casualties in support of the British Eighth Army, operating from desert airfields in Egypt and Libya. Reassigned in May 1943 to the USAAF Twelfth Air Force in Algeria, supporting Fifth Army forces in the Tunisian Campaign. Began training for the invasion of Sicily; dropped paratroops over the assault area on the night of 9 July. Carried reinforcements to Sicily on 11 July and received a DUC for carrying out that mission although severely attacked by ground and naval forces; dropped paratroops over the beachhead south of the Sele River on the night of 14 September 1943. Remained in the MTO until February 1944 until being reassigned back to Ninth Air Force in England, IX Troop Carrier Command to participate in the buildup of forces prior to the Allied landings in France during D-Day in June 1944. Engaged in combat operations by dropping paratroops into Normandy near Ste-Mere-Eglise on D-Day (6 June 1944) and releasing gliders with reinforcements on the following day. The unit received a third Distinguished Unit Citation and a French citation for these missions. After the Normandy invasion the squadron ferried supplies in the United Kingdom. The squadron also hauled food, clothing, medicine, gasoline, ordnance equipment, and other supplies to the front lines and evacuated patients to rear zone hospitals. It dropped paratroops near Nijmegen and towed gliders carrying reinforcements during the airborne attack on Holland. In December, it participated in the Battle of the Bulge by releasing gliders with supplies for the 101st Airborne Division near Bastogne. Returned to the United States in May 1945, becoming a domestic troop carrier squadron for Continental Air Forces. In the Korean War the squadron flew airborne assaults at Sukchon and Munsan-ni and aerial transportation between Japan and Korea. While deployed in Taiwan, crews of the 37th flew to Hanoi on 17 February 1973 in support of Operation Homecoming, the repatriation of American prisoners of war to Clark Air Base, Philippines, on 5 March 1973. It conducted airlift operations during Operation Desert Shield in Southwest Asia, 14 August 1990 – 29 March 1991. It airdropped humanitarian supplies in Operation Provide Comfort for the relief of fleeing Kurdish refugees in northern Iraq, April–May 1991. The 37th flew airlift and airdrop missions to Bosnia and Herzegovina for Operation Provide Promise from July 1992-January 1996. In November 2009, the 37th gave up its last C-130E and now flies only C-130J models.http://www.stripes.com/article.asp?section=104&article=65821 Operations and Decorations * Combat Operations. During World War II, included airborne assaults on Normandy, Holland, and Germany; aerial transportation in Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO) and European Theater of Operations (ETO). In the Korean War, flew airborne assaults at Sukchon/Sunchon and Munsan-ni; aerial transportation between Japan and Korea. While deployed in Taiwan, crews of the squadron flew to Hanoi on 17 February 1973 in support of Operation Homecoming, the repatriation of American prisoners of war to Clark AB, Philippines, on 5 March 1973. Airlift operations during Operation Desert Shield/Storm in Southwest Asia, 14 August 1990 – 29 March 1991. Airdropped humanitarian supplies in Operation Provide Comfort for the relief of fleeing Kurdish refugees in northern Iraq, Apr-May 1991. Airlift and airdrop missions to Bosnia-Herzegovina for Operation Provide Promise, Jul 1992-Jan 1996; continued support with Operations Joint Endeavor/Guard/Forge, 1996-2000. Airlifted troops and equipment to Kosovo, Mar-Jun 1999. Airlifted troops and equipment throughout ETO, 2000 – present; Operation Iraqi Freedom * Campaigns. World War II: Egypt-Libya; Tunisia; Naples-Foggia; Rome-Arno; Normandy; Northern France; Rhineland; Central Europe. Korea: UN Offensive with Arrowhead; CCF Intervention; First UN Counteroffensive with Arrowhead; CCF Spring Offensive; UN Summer-Fall Offensive; Second Korean Winter. Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait. Kosovo: Air Campaign. * Decorations. Distinguished Unit Citations: Middle East, 25 November 1942 – 25 August 1943; France, 6-7 Jun 1944; Korea, 28 November-10 Dec 1950. Air Force Outstanding Unit Award with Combat "V" Device: 15 January 2004 – 31 October 2005. Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: 1 May 1967 – 30 April 1969; 1 May 1970 – 30 April 1972; 1 May 1972 – 30 April 1974; 15 September 1975 – 30 April 1977; 1 July 1978 – 30 June 1980; 1 July 1981 – 30 June 1983; 1 July 1983 – 30 June 1985; 1 July 1985 – 30 June 1987; 1 July 1987 – 30 June 1989; 1 July 1989 – 30 June 1991; 1 July 1991 – 31 March 1992; 1 July 1993-September 1994; October 1994-30 June 1995; 1 July 1996 – 30 June 1997; 24 March-10 Jun 1999; 1 January 2000 – 31 December 2001; 1 January-31 Dec 2002; 1 November 2005 – 31 December 2006; 1 January-31 Dec 2007. Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation, 1 July 1951-May 1952. Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm: 1 October 1967 – 28 January 1973. Lineage * Constituted as 37th Transport Squadron on 2 February 1942 : Activated on 14 February 1942 : Re-designated as: 37th Troop Carrier Squadron on 4 July 1942 : Re-designated as: 37th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium, on 23 June 1948 : Re-designated as: 37th Troop Carrier Squadron, Heavy, on 8 October 1949 : Re-designated as: 37th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium, on 28 January 1950 : Inactivated on 8 May 1952 * Activated on 8 May 1952 : Inactivated on 18 June 1957 * Re-designated as: 37th Troop Carrier Squadron, and activated on 17 May 1966 : Organized on 1 October 1966 : Re-designated as: 37th Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 May 1967 : Re-designated as: 37th Airlift Squadron on 1 April 1992. Assignments * 316th Transport (later 316th Troop Carrier) Group, 14 February 1942 – 8 May 1952 : Attached to 314th Troop Carrier Group, 21 August 1950 – 8 May 1952 * 316th Troop Carrier Group, 8 May 1952 – 18 June 1957 * Tactical Air Command, 17 May 1966 * 316th Troop Carrier (later, 316th Tactical Airlift) Wing, 1 October 1966 * 317th Tactical Airlift Wing, 15 September 1975 * 435th Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 October 1977 * 435th Tactical Airlift Group, 15 December 1978 * 435th Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 June 1980 * 435th Operations Group, 1 April 1992 * 86th Operations Group, 1 October 1994 – present Stations * Patterson Field, Ohio, 15 June 1942 * Bowman Field, Kentucky, 16 June 1942 * Lawson Field, Georgia, 9 August 1942 * Del Valle Army Airbase, Texas, 29 September-10 Nov 1942 * RAF Deversoir, Egypt, 23 November 1942 * RAF El Adem, Egypt, 10 December 1942 * RAF Fayid, Egypt, Jan 1943 * Nouvion Airfield, Algeria, 10 May 1943 * Guercif Airfield, French Morocco, 28 May 1943 * Enfidaville Airfield, Tunisia, 24 June 1943 * Mazzara Airfield, Sicily, 1 September 1943 * Borizzo Airfield, Sicily, 18 October 1943 – 16 February 1944 * RAF Cottesmore (AAF-489), England, Feb 1944-May 1945 * Pope Field, North Carolina, May 1945 * Greenville AAB (later, AFB), South Carolina, 30 July 1946 * Smyrna (later, Sewart) AFB, Tennessee, 4 November 1949 – 4 September 1950 * Ashiya AB, Japan, c. 11 September 1950 * Komaki AB, Japan : Operated from Ashiya AB, Japan, 29 November 1950 * Ashiya AB, Japan, 11 February-8 May 1952 * Sewart AFB, Tennessee, 8 May 1952 – 15 November 1954 * Ashiya AB, Japan, 15 November 1954 – 18 June 1957 * Langley AFB, VA, 1 October 1966 – 30 September 1977 : Deployed at: RAF Mildenhall, England, 24 November 1968 – 26 February 1969 : Deployed at: Rhein-Main AB, West Germany, 13 July-26 Sep 1969 : Deployed at: RAF Mildenhall, England, 24 February-11 May 1970 : Deployed at: Rhein-Main AB, West Germany, 7 February-13 Apr 1971 : Deployed at: RAF Mildenhall, England, 13 January-14 Mar 1972 : Deployed at: Ching Chaun Kang AB, Taiwan, 6 December 1972 – 15 March 1973 : Deployed at: RAF Mildenhall, England, 31 August-c. 1 October 1973 : Deployed at: Rhein-Main AB, West Germany, 5 April-15 Jun 1975 * Rhein-Main AB, West Germany (later Germany), 1 October 1977 * Ramstein AB, Germany, 1 October 1994 – present Aircraft *C-47 Skytrain (1942–1947) *C-109 Liberator Express (1944–1945) *C-46 Commando (1946–1947) *C-82 Packet (1947–1950) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1950–1957) *C-130 Hercules (1966–2010) *C-130J Super Hercules (7 April 2009 – present) References * Mauer, Mauer (1969), Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II, Air Force Historical Studies Office, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. ISBN 0-89201-097-5 *USAF 37th Airlift Squadron History Category:United States Air Force units and formations in the Korean War Airlift 0037